


Shameless

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Song fic, Top Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: Sonny practically ran up the front steps of Rafael’s building, smashing Rafael’s call button and getting buzzed in almost immediately. He rushed to the elevator, his heart pounding in his throat. Was he really doing this? Was he really going back to the man who had broken his heart?





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little something I had to write after hearing Sofia Karlberg's cover of "Shameless" by The Weeknd. Hope you enjoy!

_ Say it louder, say it louder _

_ Who’s gonna love you like me, like me _

_ Say it louder, say it louder _

_ Who’s gonna touch you like me  _

_ ~ _

Sonny was so torn. He was staring at the message on his phone screen, somehow feeling both heartache and arousal at the same time. Two months they had manage, two whole months. Why was Rafael sexting him at one in the morning? Almost like he knew Sonny would be getting home from work about now. The thought was like another stab to his chest. Rafael had promised to stop talking to Sonny outside of work, to give him time to deal with his shattered heart. Because Rafael didn’t love him, not the way Sonny wanted him to. They had only started fucking to relieve tension, but Sonny had caught feelings that had had Rafael running for the hills. 

 

Except he couldn’t seem to stop waking Sonny up at ungodly hours of the night, begging for more of what Sonny gave him so well. It didn’t help that Sonny always went. He would crawl over broken glass at Rafael’s beck and call. But each encounter had broken Sonny down a little bit more, until he was merely a shell of his former self. Rafael had seen what he was doing to him, and had let him go. For two months Sonny had been trying to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart, slowly but surely becoming himself again. And then Rafael decided to send him a dirty message and he could feel all of his hard work crumble. 

 

He still loved Rafael. Work had become especially painful. He avoided the courtroom as much as he possibly could. When he did have to testify, prep with the ADA was a special form of torture. He barely slept these days, but at least he didn’t have nightmares when he did manage some like he had in the beginning. Everyone at work seemed worried about him, though there was no way they knew what was really going on. He and Rafael had kept things top secret. His phone buzzed again. 

 

_ I tried to be good, I’m sorry. I can’t think straight anymore. I need you.  _

 

Sonny gripped his phone so he wouldn’t be surprised if it shattered. His whole body screamed for Rafael’s touch, his heart heavy with need. Taking a deep breath, he set the phone down and went to take a shower before making any decisions. If Rafael needed him that badly he could wait just a little longer. 

 

Of course, only halfway through his shower when he realized that he had already decided, and was just stalling the inevitable. When it came to Rafael, there was never a question. He would do whatever it took. He rinsed himself quickly, drying himself haphazardly as he hurried to check his phone. He saw that Rafael had sent several videos, and he had to force himself not to check them. Not yet.

 

~

_ Oh, Said it’d be the last time all you needed was a little closure _

_ Oh, said it’d be the last time but you’re beggin’ me to come over _

_ Oh, come over, oh, come over _

_ Sayin’ who’s gonna fuck you like me, like me?” _

~

He forced himself to wait until he was in the cab on the way to Rafael’s place to watch the videos, after triple checking that his volume was all the way down. They were all of Rafael stroking his gorgeous cock, no doubt moaning for Sonny to come and give him what he so desperately needs. Sonny was already rock hard, resisting the urge to palm himself through his pants. He texted back that he was on his way before slipping his phone into his pocket. His thoughts drifted to the last night he and Rafael had spent together. The supposed last time. The way Rafael had fallen apart in Sonny’s arms, giving him his all. Because he’d thought it was goodbye. He really had tried to stay away. 

 

Sonny practically ran up the front steps of Rafael’s building, smashing Rafael’s call button and getting buzzed in almost immediately. He rushed to the elevator, his heart pounding in his throat. Was he really doing this? Was he really going back to the man who had broken his heart?

 

Yes, he was, and he wasn’t going to change his mind. He hurried to Rafael’s front door, feeling as if a rope was pulling him there. He was yanked inside by his tie as soon as he knocked. There was a flurry of lights and limbs and then Sonny’s lips were meeting Rafael’s and suddenly everything was right with the world. 

 

“Sonny,” Rafael breathed against his lips. 

 

“I’ve got you,” Sonny said, grabbing Rafael by the shoulders and shoving him to his knees. “Time to take care of what you did.” His voice deepened as he spoke, becoming more commanding, as he undid his work pants. Rafael nodded eagerly, swallowing Sonny’s cock the moment it was freed from its confines. Sonny moaned when Rafael looked up at him through his lashes, more content than Sonny had ever seen him. He slipped his fingers into his soft, brown hair, guiding his mouth up and down his cock. Rafael gave him all he had, tonguing the slit and hollowing his cheeks with each pass over the head. Sonny’s head was swimming, dizzy from the mental whiplash. Not even an hour ago he had been trying to get his life back together, and now the very man who had torn it apart was sucking his dick like he needed it to survive. It was barely anytime at all before he was close, and regretfully pulling Rafael off of his cock. 

 

“Go get the lube,” he said. Rafael scrambled to his feet and made for the bedroom. 

 

“Don’t take any of your clothes, I want to undress you,” Sonny called after him. Rafael made a choked sound and disappeared into his room. Sonnt knew they were in for a long night.  

~

_ I don’t wanna hurt you but you live for the pain _

_ I don’t wanna say it but it’s what you became _

_ You want me to fix you but it’s never enough _

_ That’s why you always call me cuz you’re scared to be loved  _

~

Sonny bent Rafael over the kitchen counter and fucked into him so hard he was sure there would be bruises on the other man’s hips. Rafae; cried for more, harder, “please, Sonny!” So Sonny gave it to him, everything he had, digging his fingernails into Rafael’s hips and pounding him as hard as he could. Rafael howled beneath him, arching into Sonny’s chest and clawing at the granite countertop, his legs beginning to quake. 

 

“Sonny, I’m gonna -” 

 

“Don’t you dare,” Sonny growled, wrenching himself out Rafael suddenly, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock to further disable his orgasm. 

 

“Sonny, no, please,” Rafael gasped, slumped over the counter. Sonny smacked his ass, making him jerk forward with a moan. 

 

“I’m not done with you yet,” Sonny said, wrapping his fingers in Rafael’s hair and pulling him upright. “I’ve got of lost time to make up for.” Rafael shuddered, nodding as best he could with Sonny’s tight grip on his hair. 

 

“Yes, sir,” he said, voice quivering. Sonny smirked and let go of him. 

 

“Get on the couch,” he said, pulling at the knot in his tie. “Knees on the cushions, elbows on the back.” Rafael scurried over and climbed onto the couch, arranging himself into the ordered position. Sonny came up behind him once the tie was off, wrapping it around Rafael’s neck. 

 

“Safety gesture?” he asked quietly. Rafael held up his hand with just his pinky finger sticking up. Sonny smiled and pulled the tie tighter. 

 

“You remembered,” he said in Rafael’s ear before sliding back inside his sloppy, fucked out hole. 

 

“Could never… forget,” he choked out, making Sonny tighten the fabric around his neck as he began to thrust. 

 

“If you can talk I’m not trying hard enough,” he said, using his free hand to pinch at on of Rafael’s nipples. Rafael made a gasping noise, clawing at the tie around his throat. But he didn’t make the gesture so Sonny didn’t let up, picking up the pace as he found himself hurtling towards the edge. 

 

“Gonna make me cum, baby,” he groaned, grabbing Rafael’s hip for purchase as he grinded his cock deep inside him. “I forgot how good you feel around me, Raf, so tight, fuck.” He received a strained whimper in response, which only spurred Sonny on. 

 

“You close, baby? Gonna cum for me?” he asked, husky and rough. Rafael shuddered and nodded, unable to speak. 

 

“Then do it,” Sonny snarled suddenly. wrapping a hand around Rafael’s cock and stroking him roughly. “Cum on my cock like a good little whore.” Rafael let out a strangled moan as his body seized up, clenching tight around Sonny’s cock as he came. Sonny hissed and thrust in one, two, three more times before he was cumming with a groan. 

 

As they came down from the high, Rafael looked over at Sonny with a dreamy look in his eye. 

 

“I didn’t think you’d come,” he said. 

 

“I couldn’t stay away. 

~

_ But i’ll always be there for you _

_ I’ll always be there for you _

_ I’ll always be there for you boy I have no shame _

~

Sonny was shocked when Rafael asked him to stay as he buttoned his pants and started putting his tie back on. 

 

“Why?” he asked, genuinely dumbfounded. Rafael colored slightly and looked away. 

 

“I don’t just miss the sex,” he said quietly. Sonny’s heart squeezed painfully in his chest, and without even thinking he was sitting back on the couch, much closer to Rafael than he had been before. 

 

“Raf, I can’t do this. I… It hurts too much, loving you like this when I know you don’t feel the same way,” he said. Rafael’s eyes snapped up to meet his, burning with something Sonny didn’t quite recognize. 

 

“I never said that,” he said. Sonny’s heart stopped beating, before taking off at full force. 

 

“Raf,” he said, warning in his tone. Rafael bit his lip and took a deep breath. 

 

“I didn’t want to admit it, because it scared me, but I think… I think I might be in love with you, Sonny Carisi.” 

 

He didn’t get another word out for the rest of the night, as his lips were otherwise occupied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!  
> tumblr: ellie-x-writes


End file.
